Assassination Faculty
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: Everyone from E Class believed that they killed their teacher. It was an unforgettable moment, at 12 March before the earth destruction. Yet, they still wish to see them again. But they got a shocking news from Karasuma, and gathered at the same mountain. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Assassination Faculty**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **An Assassintion Classroom fanfiction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I own nothing but only the story. The characters belong to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **And also yourself.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **Human!Koro-sensei x Reader**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Contains NSFW, violence, killing attempt, and others.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You have been warned!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eyy.**_

 _ **It's me, The Tired God Prayer. Yea, a pretty long name, so refer me as "Kami".**_

 _ **No, not for kanji God. But for kanji paper.**_

 _ **Or maybe you want to call me Kami Hikouki? (Lol)**_

 _ **Just kidding. Anyway, I just rewatched AnsKyou, and somehow cannot accept Koro-sensei death.**_

 _ **So! I make an AU here for our beloved teacher here.**_

 _ **Does this contains NTR or not. Anyway, you're a college student. Of course, the E Class students are attending different school and faculty, but…**_

 _ **Eh, I'll tell you soon in summary.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Have fun reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary:**

 **At 13 March, it is supposed to be the Earth's end. The class E, whom tasked to kill their own teacher, managed to prevent the Earth destruction. All of them believed that their teacher is already dead, but they got caught on by surprise.**

 **One day, Karasuma called all students of 3-E class, asking them to meet up again at the old school building near Kunugigaoka Academy. As such, they completely surprised when getting another mission.**

 **And that is, the said assassination.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prologue: Meet You Again**_

.

.

It has been 5 years since the death of Koro-sensei. The teacher whom class E always adores and care of, now is gone from the world.

Or, that's what they believed.

"What?!"

Karasuma, the chief leader of the Ministry of Defense, yelled to the phone loudly. Irina only watched her husband in silence.

"But… How? I'm sure that they already killed that monster." He stated.

" _Karasuma, we also don't want to believe, but it's the fact. Someone managed to save him and preventing the Earth destruction."_

The raven only stayed silent afterwards. After hearing the commands from the higher-ups, he hang out the phone. His wife walked closer.

"What's wrong? Something happen?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"…Irina."

The blonde blinked her eyes. Karasuma looked at her seriously.

"We need to gather the E Class again."

As usual, Japan is always crowded in most cities. Pedestrians walking, car passing by, some bikes, and some people rode their bicycle.

No different from this bluenette. His azure eyes looked to the clear sky, before he smiled.

"Good thing today's weather is great." He said in satisfaction.

Shiota Nagisa, age of 20 years old. A college student, and also the graduate student from Kunugigaoka Academy.

From Class 3-E.

He just got home from his school, and now is heading back to his apartment. When he's walking, his phone vibrates.

"Hm?"

The bluenette took out his phone, finding a familiar number there. He answered it.

"Yes, Karasuma-se— I mean, sir?" He corrected himself immediately.

" _Please, be at ease. I'm calling you to inform you something so you can tell others."_

"Others?" Nagisa questioned.

" _Yes. The former student of Class E, the one whom assassinated that octopus 5 years ago."_

Nagisa stayed silent, now is listening to his former teacher.

" _Listen. A report just arrived. This might be shocking for you at first."_

"A report? What kind?" He asked, blinking his eyes.

" _That octopus… He's alive."_

Nagisa flinched. Did he heard that correctly? But there's no way he would be alive.

Like, he _killed_ him, right…?

"…Sir, I don't think it's good to play pranks on me." He replied in trembling voice.

" _I'm not playing pranks on you. It's the fact. Even myself also shocked when hearing this news."_

That makes Nagisa lose at words. Those azure eyes of him are completely round, shocked for the information he heard.

" _Nagisa, listen."_

He snapped off from his daydream when Karasuma called out.

" _I want you to gather all Class E former students in the same mountain tomorrow. Me and Irina also going to see you there."_

The call ended soon afterwards. Nagisa looked at the ground in disbelief.

 _Koro-sensei… Is alive?_

After getting the information, Nagisa texted all of his friends for the next day. Good thing that today is Sunday, so there would be no one that'll attend school.

When he was texting Sugaya, a call was received from his phone. It was from his best friend, Akabane Karma.

"Karma- _kun_ …?" He mumbled lowly, before finally picked up the call.

" _Nagisa-kun, is what did you say was true?"_

He could notice the sound of disbelief. Nagisa only replied with a short confirmation to him.

" _But how? I'm completely sure that you killed him."_

"I don't know, Karma. But Karasuma- _sensei_ is someone who wouldn't play tricks." He replied.

" _Indeed, he's not a humorist like that octopus…"_

Nagisa didn't reply to that statement.

" _I'm coming to pick you up first, alright? Wait there for awhile."_

"Alright. I'll text the others first." He replied, and the call finally ended.

Just in time, after Nagisa texted all of his former classmates, the door bell rings. He stood up from his place, taking his hat and wears it. As he opened the door, he founds Karma, his red-haired friend.

"You're always huge, Karma." Nagisa commented while sweatdropping. Karma only grinned.

"Let's go."

Thus, those two went off. The city is more crowded when it's Sunday. The number of pedestrians can be seen is increasing.

"You said that octopus is alive right?" Karma started, making Nagisa turned his head to him.

"How did he look?"

The bluenette stayed silent. It's true, how did his teacher will looked like later on?

"…Karasuma- _sensei_ didn't tell me the details. Sorry." He replied after a short silence, facing front again.

"Do you think he will took the same shape?"

"I don't know…"

'Koro- _sensei._ He's our teacher when we're at third year of middle school. Me and Karma are former classmates of class 3-E, and the school building is located at a mountain, one kilometre from Kunugigaoka main building.

At 12 March, 30 minutes before our graduation, we killed him. A knife that is harmless for humans, but harmful for him.

We believed that he already died, but…'

"Nagisa?"

The bluenette flinched. Again, he's drowned in his thoughts, making him daydreaming in the middle of the road.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Karma questioned. Nagisa shook his head, noting there's nothing to be worried of.

It surely takes awhile for them to head for their past class. The building is looked just like that, nothing changes from it.

And from afar, they can see Kayano Kaede and Itona Horibe there.

"Ah, Nagisa!" Kayano called out with a smile, and walked towards both of them.

"Hello, Kayano." Nagisa greeted her, flashing a smile. "You're pretty fast."

"Me and Itona was at the same location. So we both headed here just like you wanted." She replied.

"But—" her words got cutted off, when Itona intervened.

"Is it what you said is true, Nagisa?" Itona questioned.

" _Are you sure Koro-sensei is still alive?"_

Nagisa stayed silent. Truth to be told, he still didn't believe that fact. But by coming here is for confirming Karasuma's saying to him.

 _If it's true, then he wanted to hug him._

"…I don't know. But we'll wait for the others, also for Karasuma- _sensei_ and Irina- _sensei_."

The three stayed silent. In the end, they waited there for their other former classmates and friends.

The next one that came is Sugino with Kanzaki. They also questioning same question to Nagisa.

Sugaya followed, and the next is Okuda. Terasaka and his gang also came.

Until, for a really short time, almost all class E members came.

"Huh? Where is Isogai and Maehara?" Sugino questioned.

"Dunno. They said they'll come, but a bit late." Yada replied while shrugging.

"But still, is Koro- _sensei_ still alive? I still don't believe that fact." Fuwa said.

"If he's alive, he's some kind like a character from a cliché story."

'I can't argue with that.' Nagisa thought while sweatdropping.

"Sorry we're late!"

The familiar voice makes them turns their head. They found Isogai and Maehara, with Karasuma and Irina trailed behind.

"Sorry! I just done with my part time!" Isogai excused himself while scratching his head.

"Traffic problems." Maehara excused himself with a grin.

"Is everyone here?" Karasuma asked. All of them replied with a confirmation word, before arranged themselves.

"Good. As you heard from Nagisa, I came here to inform you all that octopus is alive." Karasuma stated.

"But we still don't know the details. I just received a mail from _him_ , saying that all Class E must gathered here." Irina added.

"For now, let's just wait. We don't know what—"

"Hey, now, Karasuma- _sensei_. No need to be so tense."

The raven flinched when someone tapped his shoulder. By reflex, he throws a punch, but ended up being blocked by another raven.

"Boy, your reflexes are creepy as usual." He stated. Karasuma looked at the other in disbelief, before took his hand away.

"…You. Don't tell me—"

"Indeed! You got a 100 mark!" He replied simply with a smile. The college students looked at the raven is disbelief.

"Oh! Everyone is here! Good, good."

Nagisa looked at him who was getting closer. A pat landed on his head, and a smile flashed to him.

"How are you doing, Nagisa- _kun_? Your height still stay as it seems." He commented with a chuckle.

The bluenette only looked at the other with widened eyes.

"…..K…"

" _KORO-SENSEI!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Assassination Faculty**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A FanFiction of Assassination Classroom**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Created by:**_

 _ **Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I own nothing but this story.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kami:**_

 _ **Heyyo! Kami is back! Miss me? :^)**_

 _ **Kidding, kidding! Don't start any fire now.**_

 _ **Alright, so some of you actually wanted this story to continue, thus I did! Only three reviews got in my mail box, but there's actually 285 peopl ?**_

 _ **Give me at least a review, you lazy people. What's so bad giving a word? :(**_

 _ **Cut off the chats and slacks! Let's begin!**_

 _ **Oh, and pardon, I'm gonna revise the story a little bit. No reader insert folks!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Attempt 1: Hello Again, Teacher!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Now, now, Nagisa- _kun._ Don't make such fuss just because I'm here."

Nagisa stared at the man in disbelief. He looked at him head to toe, and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Are you really Koro-sensei?! But how?!"

The said raven stayed silent for awhile with a smile, before he chuckled.

"Like Karasuma- _sensei_ told you maybe? Someone managed to retrieve this humanic body of mine."

The entire graduates of E Class whispered to each other. Karma walked towards the raven.

"Oh, is that you, Karma- _kun_? Boy, ain't you got really huge now!"

The red-head sweatdropped hearing that comment, and huffed.

"Dunno, you don't seems like Koro- _sensei_ to me at all." Karma commented.

"You seemed like _somebody else. Are you sure you aren't an imposter?_ "

Koro- _sensei_ flinched when hearing that, and blinked his eyes in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Yeah, like… Koro- _sensei_ usually a loud and an annoying octopus, you know? You seemed fake to me."

Nagisa can only sweatdropped. There it is, the Karma he always know. The one that always teases people.

"Who do you said as loud?! Sheesh, Karma- _kun_! I can't believe you didn't change at all after these years!" The raven nagged.

"…That's how Koro- _sensei_ nags, yep."

"Yeah. No doubt."

"WHAT THE?! YOU ALL DON'T BELIEVE THAT I'M ACTUALLY YOUR TEACHER?!"

As the raven hung his head in gloom, the graduates laughed. Kayano moved her hand, like signalling everyone to do something.

"Alright, guys! One… Two..."

" _Welcome back, Koro-sensei! Nice to see you around!"_

Koro- _sensei_ lifted his head up, with his eyes widened in disbelief. He smiled afterwards, and nodded his head.

" _Yes, everyone. I'm back."_

.

.

.

.

.

The graduates is now inside their old classroom once again, sitting on their chairs with Koro- _sensei_ standing at front with Karasuma and Irina.

"Alright, as you know, the Ministry of Defense surely told Karasuma- _san_ to slay me if I possess a threat!"

"But you seemed like a normal human to me. And I can assume you're not working as an Assassin again."

Koro- _sensei_ laughed hearing that.

"Of course not. It took pretty long for me to adapt with this body again, after all." He said.

"So! Since I'm not your target anymore, I'll be starting assassination class every Sunday!"

"Huh? Wait a minute, we already learnt all kind of assassination, why do we need to learn more?" Kayano asked.

"No, Kayano- _san._ This assassination class is pretty useful for you guys later on." Koro- _sensei_ replied.

"Such as?"

"It might be useful for self-defense!" He replied, but the students threw him paper ball in annoyance.

"I'm kidding, I'm kiddiiiingg! Forgive me!"

"Yeah, you better be sorry for playing with us, Teach!" Nakamura scoffed.

"...ahem."

The students turned their attention to Karasuma.

"Aside from Koro _-sensei_ problem… I'm sure you all aware that something is happening in the city."

Koro- _sensei_ straighten himself up, and coughed lightly.

"Yes, everyone. _You are aware that there's a group of terrorists that have escaped from prison. Until now, there's no threat, but it's not safe letting them roaming around."_

Nagisa blinked his eyes, before he raised his hand to ask.

"Sir, are you saying that… We are needed to _shut down these terrorists?_ "

"That's right, Nagisa- _kun_! We cannot allow the Ministry of Defense sending too much forces."

"Yes. If they do, the town will wreak havoc, and countless of deaths will occur. As such, I was asked to command you all to shut down these terrorists."

"Wait, wait, that's messed up! We're only a bunch of normal students!" Maehara spoke this time.

"You say that, Maehara, but we actually tried to kill _certain somebody_ back in middle school..." Isogai commented.

"T-that's different matter!"

"Now, now, don't fight, you two. Do not worry, everyone. We won't kill those terrorists." Koro- _sensei_ spoke.

"Huh? What are we going to do with them, then?" Yada asked.

"Simply shutting them out! As such, sending them back to jail!"

The students mused, and started to whisper to each other again.

"Silence, class! I'm not done yet."

Everyone stopped, and paid their attention back to the raven.

"Though, actually… The Ministry of Defense wanted the terrorists to be dead. But I can't allow my students to kill a real person." He said.

"Indeed. All you have to do is sending the terrorists to prison back. They will immediately executed if all is captured." Karasuma added.

"But with your current status… I doubt that your instinct isn't as sharp back when you're middle school."

"That's why I'm here again, teaching you for assassination!" Koro- _sensei_ said proudly.

"Oh, but… We won't always be learning that. I'll teach you all too for your college."

"Seriously?!"

"Of course! Would I lie when we're at this point?"

Everyone cheered immediately hearing the news.

"That's all I wanted to say. Class dismissed!"

.

.

.

.

.

"But really, I didn't expect you're pretty young, Koro- _sensei._ " Nagisa said after all his friends went home.

"You think so? Well, I suppose how I act may give me that old man vibe." The raven sweatdropped.

"Well, you are an old man now." Karma commented.

"N-no! I'm still young! Ah, geez."

The two laughed lightly looking at their teacher behavior.

"Anyways. It has been awhile since I last talked to you two. Do both of you mind if I asked you to drink some coffee?"

"Sounds great. I'm in."

"I also have no work to do, so it's fine."

"Glad to hear that! I want to hear all of your story after you graduated!"

Nagisa chuckled lightly hearing it as three of them walked away.

"It's nothing so special, Teach. Really."

"It's always be to me!"

"You really sounded like an old man now."

"Harsh! Karma- _kun_ , you broke my heart!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued?**_


End file.
